In recent years, poker has become very popular. One of the most common variations of poker is Five Card Draw. In general, in Five Card Draw poker the player receives five cards dealt face up from a fifty-two card deck of playing cards. The player can discard none, one, a plurality, or all of the five cards. Each discarded card is replaced with another card from the deck. After the replacement (if any), the cards are evaluated for winning combinations. For a five card poker game, there are ten general categories of hands, ranked from highest to lowest, as shown in Table I below.
TABLE 1Ranking of Five Card Poker Hands by CategoryRankNameExample1Royal Straight FlushA   K   Q   J   10  2Straight FlushK   Q   J   10   9  3Four of a KindJ   J♥ J♦ J   3  4Full HouseA♥ A♦ A   6♦ 6  5FlushA   J   8   6   2  6Straight8♦ 7   6   5   4  7Three of a KindQ   Q♥ Q♦ 6♦ 2  8Two Pair8♦ 8♥ 5♥ 5   2  9One PairK♦ K   8   7   2♥10High CardA♥ 10   7♦ 5   3  
Within each category, hands are ranked according to the rank of individual cards, with an Ace being the highest card and a Two being the lowest card. There is no difference in rank between the four suits of cards. All hands can be ranked in a linear ranking from highest to lowest. Because suits are all of the same value, however, there are multiple hands that have identical rankings. For example, there are four equivalent hands for each type of Straight Flush, Four of a Kind, or Flush. There are over a hundred equivalent hands for each Two Pair variation, and there are over 1,000 equivalent hands for each type of no-pair hand.
Numerous variations of poker exist, including Five Card Draw as mentioned above, Three Card Poker, Five Card Stud, Seven Card Stud, Hold 'Em (also called Texas Hold 'Em), Omaha (also called Omaha Hold 'Em), and Pai-Gow Poker. These games generally differ in the manner in which cards are dealt and in the manner and frequency in which bets are placed. Various criteria may also be used to determine the winning hand, including the highest ranking hand, the lowest ranking hand (Low-Ball), and where the highest ranking and lowest ranking hands each win half of the pot (High-Low).
In certain known multiplayer variations of poker, players play against each other rather than against a dealer or house. In certain of these variations, a round of play begins when each player has placed an initial bet, which is typically referred to as the ante, into the pot. The term pot typically refers to the total accumulation of antes and wagers made during a particular game. In other poker variations, such as Texas Hold 'Em (described in further detail below), only two players at a table make the initial bets, which are commonly referred to as the blinds.
The quantity of cards dealt depends on the particular variation of poker being played. For example, in Five Card Draw, each player is initially dealt five cards. In typical Three Card Poker games where the player plays against a dealer hand, the player is dealt a total of three cards and the dealer hand includes a total of three cards as well. In certain known Three Card Poker games, the initially dealt player hand and dealer hand are final and there is no option to replace or draw any new cards. In Texas Hold 'Em, Five Card Stud and Seven Card Stud, each player is initially dealt two cards. These cards are typically dealt face-down. However, depending on the game, some of the cards may be dealt face-up to the player. For example, in Five Card Stud, each player is initially dealt one card face-up and one card face-down. In Texas Hold 'Em, each player is initially dealt two cards face-down, which are commonly referred to as the hole cards.
For certain poker variations in which additional cards are dealt or in which cards may be replaced, after the initial deal, a first round of wagering begins, in which the players have the opportunity to place wagers. If a player places a wager, that wager must be matched (i.e., called) or raised by each player that wants to remain in the game. A raise includes matching the previous wager and increasing the total bet. A player who does not match a bet drops out of the game or folds. A round of betting ends when either every player but one has folded, or when the highest bet or raise has been called by at least one remaining player such that each remaining player has wagered the same amount into the pot during the round.
Depending on the variation of poker being played, each game may have only an initial wager or several rounds of wagering, where each round of wagering is generally preceded by the dealing of one or more cards. A player wins a game of poker by being the last remaining player in the game after all other players have folded or by having the highest ranking hand when a showdown occurs. If two or more players remain after the final round of wagering is complete, a showdown occurs. During the showdown, each remaining player's hand is displayed, the highest ranking hand is determined to be the winning hand, and the pot is provided to the player having the winning hand. If two or more players have identically ranked hands that are the highest ranking hands, the pot is split evenly among the tying players.
Of the poker variations mentioned above, Texas Hold 'Em is one of the more popular versions. Texas Hold 'Em is generally a multi-player card game played at a live card table or via a computer-based virtual card table. In one version of a live card table game of Texas Hold 'Em, only two players at a table make the initial bets, commonly referred to as the blinds. The blinds include a big blind and a small blind. The big blind is typically twice the value of the small blind. In a blind-based game such as Texas Hold 'Em, all players are initially eligible to receive a hand, even if they do not place the big blind or the small blind. After the players have anted (if an ante is required), each player eligible for play is dealt an initial set of cards. Each of the players must match the blinds, raise the blinds or fold. Texas Hold 'Em includes a designated quantity of community cards (usually five) that can be used by all of the players in combination with their hole cards. However, in certain variations, there may only be three community cards. In certain Texas Hold 'Em games, the community cards are dealt over the course of several wagering rounds. For example, the gaming device or dealer deals the flop (usually three cards), the turn (usually one card), and the river (usually one card). The winning hand is the resulting five card hand (of the combined seven cards) having the highest poker rank. This method of determining a winning five card hand is similar to determining a winning hand in Seven Card Stud. However, Seven Card Stud does not utilize community cards as in Texas Hold 'Em. In other variations of Texas Hold 'Em, where the quantity of community cards is only three, the flop is a single card rather than three cards.
A need exists for new and exciting poker games offering a variety of bonuses to keep players engaged during game play, increase entertainment value, and encourage action at the poker tables.